¿Como convencer a un persona?
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Touka esta arrepentida por haber golpeado a Keneki, quiere que regrese a Anteiku y hara lo imposible para conseguirlo es por eso que va a su departamento y lo besa violentamente, solo que el ya tenia una respuesta a lo que haria y ella no lo sabia. ¿Como resultaran las cosas para este par?


Estaba bastante sumido en sus pensamientos, este día por fin se había logrado liberar de todas las dudas que alguna vez lo consumieron, él había dudado sobre volver a Anteiku, pero gracias al reencuentro tan poco amigable que tuvo con Touka, se dio cuenta de la realidad, él pensaba siempre en sí mismo, nunca en los demás, sus deseos siempre fueron egoístas y aunque no lo pareciera, así era.

Suspiro, tal vez no era digno de estar en Anteiku, pero sabía que ese sería el único lugar donde podía encontrar alivio, una cura para toda la soledad que tenía guardada, ahí no protegería a nadie de sus deseos egoísta, ahí todos lo ayudarían. Su decisión ya estaba tomada, haría una reunión con todos los demás y les diría que su grupo se acabaría, al fin podía ver una luz, en especial porque tenía la esperanza de que los nuevos camaradas que tenía lo siguieran, incluyendo a Tsukiyama, aunque no confiara tanto.

Esperaba que Touka no volviera a golpearlo al enterarse que aceptaba la propuesta del jefe, si era necesario Kaneki volvería a ser ese chico tierno y puro, él todavía estaba dentro de él, ahora era como tener a dos personas dentro de un mismo cuerpo, a una sádica y a otra más dulce, ese era su castigo por ser demasiado débil, pero estaría bien si volvía a Anteiku, lo sabía gracias a la paliza de Touka.

* * *

Era una idiota, ¿Por qué lo tuvo que golpear? Era realmente estúpida, su cabeza no se concentraba en las letras del libro, solo en la imagen demacrada de Kaneki.

Touka lo quería de regreso, pero después de todo lo que le dijo estaba claro que el no volvería, probablemente la estaría maldiciendo en este momento, era tan estúpida. Se levantó de golpe de su asiento, ya no sería una cobarde más, buscaría a Kaneki y lo haría volver a Anteiku, eso la haría parecer una maniática, pero si el volvía, a ella no le importaba.

Tomo unas llaves, se puso un suéter y salió de su departamento.

* * *

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, de seguro era Tsukiyama que había llegado muy temprano, cosa que era un poco extraña, espero que tocaran su puerta o que la abrieran, ese tipo nunca sabía lo que era espacio personal, siempre lo estaba acosando de mil maneras posibles, Kaneki era bueno ignorándolo, pero se ponia especialmente pesado cuando el queria entrar a su habitación para ayudarlo a cambiarse, siempre rechazo la oferta.

Se extrañó al ver que todavía nadie entraba al cuarto, después la puerta del pequeño apartamento se cerró y todo quedo en silencio, algo raro estaba pasando.

–Tengo que ir a ver –murmuro en voz baja.

No avanzo ni un solo centímetro.

Touka había entrado a su cuarto y de una manera muy poco delicada lo tumbo sobre la cama y lo beso, él estaba quieto, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, estaba intentando asimilar que Touka lo besaba, en la tarde ella se había encargado de golpearlo y ahora esto, todo era raro.

–Eres un idiota –Touka se separó de él, seguía encima.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –era la pregunta menos inteligente que se le había podido ocurrir, pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien.

Ella soltó una risa y luego volvió a unir sus labios.

En definitiva Kaneki necesitaba un nuevo cerebro, ya no podía reaccionar coherentemente, ¿Por qué justo ahora salía su personalidad tímida y penosa? ¿Por qué no la segura y fuerte?

–Kaneki –Touka lo saco de sus pensamientos –si no me respondes el beso, juro que te golpeo.

–No entiendo nada.

–No es necesario –ella encogió los hombros y suspiro –lo único que tienes que hacer es sentirlo.

– ¿Tu lo sientes?

–Deja de hacer preguntas vergonzosas –Touka gruño, un leve sonrojo se estaba extendiendo por sus mejillas, se veía adorable.

Touka dijo que tenía que sentir, Kaneki lo haría, desde hace mucho que lo quería hacer.

Tomo sus hombros y la empujo contra él, esta vez los dos se estaban besando, era de una manera refrescante y las sensaciones eran agradables para ambos, cada uno se olvidó de lo que los rodeaba y se concentró exclusivamente en el beso, Kaneki no quería detenerse, algo en su interior quería obligarlo a seguir, puso sus manos en la cintura de Touka y la acerco más.

Tenía que parar, se saldría de control si seguía así, la separo lentamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? –la voz de Touka era cálida y delicada, nunca creyó que la escucharía así.

–No puedo seguir, esto no está bien –se obligaba a pensar eso, aunque su cuerpo no quería apartarla.

–Kaneki deja de ser estúpido y has lo que quieras, –ella suspiro –si no quisiera que siguieras, desde hace mucho que te hubiera apartado.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces?

–No hagas que me arrepienta de haber venido –murmuro, luego se aclaró la garganta –escucha claramente lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo diré una vez más. Te amo, no entiendo cómo me enamore de alguien tan llorón como tú, pero así fue, y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta, de hecho sigues siendo tan despistado y noble como siempre.

¿Esto era un sueño? Si era así, le gustaría que nunca acabara, se sonrojo y luego se rio haciendo que Touka se sonrojara y pusiera una mueca, no quería hacerla enojar. La seguía sosteniendo de la cintura, así que con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo del, sujeto sus manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza y se inclinó para poder susurrarle algo al oído.

–Yo también te amo Touka –luego la volvió a besar, ya no tenía pena o miedo, simplemente quería seguir.

Con una mano acariciaba el cuerpo de Touka por arriba de la ropa y con la otra seguía sosteniendo sus manos, no sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía, solo se guiaba por el instinto. No lo resistió mas e hizo que su mano se adentrara debajo de la falda de ella, Touka le dio una pequeña mordida en el labio y él se alejó lentamente para verla, tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la boca levemente abierta conteniendo un sonido.

Dirigió ahora sus dos manos debajo de su falda y comenzó a acariciar, ver las caras que hacia Touka cada vez que él se movía cerca de su parte intima hacia que algo se calentara de manera cálida dentro de él, la empujo más cerca y volvió a besarla, esta vez con mucho más ferocidad, Touka tenía sus manos revolviéndole el cabello.

Kaneki tenía que conseguir más de ella, así que ahora sus manos eran su mejor aliado, esta vez hizo que su mano fuera directamente debajo de la ropa interior de ella y comenzara a masajearla, realmente se sentía bien estar ahí, era como invadir algo que siempre iba a ser suyo, luego con la otra se metió en su blusa y la siguió acariciando, su piel era tan suave y delicada, en pocas palabras adictiva. Touka se retorcía debajo de él, aun así no dejaba que ella se soltara de su agarre. La ropa comenzó a parecer cada vez más molesta, así que de un tirón le arranco la blusa.

–La ropa estorbaba –se excusó con una pequeña sonrisa, la miro de arriba abajo, era hermosa, él siempre lo supo.

Touka estaba sonrojada y apretaba los puños, Kaneki sabía que estaba conteniendo un gemido, ella no podía soportar todo lo que él le estaba haciendo a su parte intima. Quería seguir tocando y recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, todo para él era nuevo, quería explorarla de cerca y ver todas las expresiones que hacía. Saco su mano de golpe, esta estaba húmeda, no le incómodo para nada.

– ¿Por qué te detienes? –pregunto Touka con la respiración entrecortada, a ella le está gustando.

–Hay más cosas por explorar.

Como seguía encima de ella tenía el control, le quito el molesto brasiel, la contemplo por unos minutos y dudo si lo hacía o no, podía lastimarla, pero su deseo pudo más que cualquier cosa.

La beso lentamente en la boca y después fue bajando, dejo una que otra marca en el cuello, se detuvo lentamente al llegar donde estaban sus senos, escucho atentamente la respiración entrecortada de ella, estaba totalmente tensa esperando algo.

Comenzó a besar sus pechos, eran suaves , no quería despegarse de ahí, el deseo lo estaba inundando, quería escucharla gritar, lamia y absorbía, jugueteaba con el otro pezón libre de Touka con sus manos, trazaba pequeños círculos y lo retorcía, ella se arqueaba para darle mejor oportunidad, no sabía si lo hacía involuntariamente o estaba consciente de sus movimientos, la verdad no le importaba.

Touka abrió la boca entrecortadamente y apretó más las piernas, Kaneki se dio cuenta de ese movimiento y dejo de torturar sus senos, se levantó y volvió a sonreír, bajo la falda junto con su ropa interior, ella estaba completamente desnuda, la acomodo de mejor modo en la cama.

Antes de que pusiera en práctica el plan que tenía, Touka lo sujeto de la playera, el todavía seguía vestido, lo beso bruscamente y metió su lengua, esto era muy nuevo, pero Kaneki no se dejaría intimidar, al principio había reaccionado demasiado lento, ahora ya no, el también metió la lengua y la obligo para que abriera más la boca, podía sentir los senos de esta debajo de su playera, era realmente molesto no poder sentir su calidez, rápidamente se la quitó y la volvió a besar, se apretó mucho a ella, le gustaba tener su piel así de cerca.

Sin que se diera cuenta Touka adentro su mano debajo del pantalón, quiso gemir o hacer algún sonido pero ella no lo dejo, mordió sus labios y lo dejo debajo de la cama, era una vista magnifica la que le estaba regalando Touka.

–Eres bastante bueno –el cabello le cubría la cara, pero no era lo suficientemente largo para cubrirle los senos, estos eran de un tamaño perfecto, ni muy grandes ni tan pequeños, los quería seguir tocando.

–No sé a qué te refieres –el encogió los hombros.

–Claro que si –sonrió y sabía que ella estaba planeando algo, se sentó sobre el, encima de donde se encontraba su parte intima, apretó los dientes, Touka comenzó a moverse en pequeños movimientos circulares, lo estaba torturando, lo hacía de una manera tan lenta y todo en ella se movía y se veía agitada, la amaba y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, su anterior yo se estaba muriendo de un desmayo por dentro, pero el que ahora era, estaba ardiendo y quería seguir sus deseos, Touka le quito el pantalón y siguió haciendo los movimientos circulares, solo que ahora podían sentir más placer, la erección se estaba haciendo presente y Kaneki ya no podía aguantar, quería estar dentro de ella.

Sabía que su ojo ghoul estaba comenzando a transformarse, los ojos de touka también estaban adquiriendo el color negro característico.

El la detuvo justo cuando su erección rozaba con mayor intensidad a la entrada de Touka, ella gimió, era un sonido tan glorioso.

–Kaneki –dijo entrecortadamente –por favor.

–Todavía no –el negó con la cabeza y se movió, apretó los dientes al sentir su cercanía a un mas, con todo su poco control la separo y volvió a recostar sobre la cama, con delicadeza abrió sus piernas, pero en lugar de adentrarse comenzó a chupar.

A cualquier persona le podía parecer asqueroso, para él era glorioso, estaba saboreando la esencia de Touka que era de las mejores cosas que había probado, esta coloco sus manos sobre su cabello y lo obligo a seguir, saber que ella estaba disfrutando era suficiente para él, siguió chupando con fuerza, ella soltó un grito y luego un líquido comenzó a salir de ella, Kaneki se alejó con una sonrisa y la volvió a mirar, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

Esta vez ya no podía soportarlo, era ahora o nunca, sin importarle nada se bajó la única prenda que le restaba, se volvió a subir encima de ella que estaba recuperándose.

– ¿Lista? –pregunto, aunque su voz era demasiado ronca.

–Si –ella asintió.

Entro profundamente, ahí se quedó un momento sintiendo todo.

Touka rasguño su espalda y cerró los ojos, no se atrevió a moverse, además de que ella estaba bastante apretada y eso hacía que simplemente quisiera seguir hundiéndose más, se contuvo, ella tardo unos segundos en abrir los ojos, estos ya eran los de un ghoul, eso fue como una señal, comenzó a adentrarse, primero de una manera lenta y profunda.

–Deja de ser amable –Touka puso sus manos sobre su trasero e hizo que se adentrara mucho más a ella, los dos gritaron –a esto es a lo que me refiero.

–Eres bastante divertida –el rodo los ojos, entonces comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido.

Era muy apretada, le encantaba, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, Kaneki comenzó a hacer los movimientos rápidos y se adentraba mucho, se estaba comenzando a comportar como un animal, sin dejar de penetrarla la tomo del cabello y la comenzó a besar bruscamente, la verdad esa era una forma para que no se escucharan gritos o gemidos, el comenzó a sentir como ella se apretaba cada vez más y al final ya no lo pudo resistir, ella tuvo el orgasmo primero y a los pocos minutos el la siguió.

Kaneki todavía seguía dentro de ella, se había acostumbrado y por ahora no quería salir.

– ¿Te puedo decir un secreto Touka? –Le pregunto, ella asintió –antes de que vinieras aquí, ya tenía mi decisión tomada sobre Anteiku.

– ¿Y cuál era? –Touka se removió un poco y se obligo a aplacar de nuevo esa adrenalina que comenzaba a crecer.

–Regresaría.

Ella abrió los ojos, no la dejo hablar, salió y volvió a adentrarse, ella gimió fuertemente, Kaneki todavía tenía un poco de energía para más, además de que ella había venido voluntariamente y tenía el presentimiento de que se había encargado de aplazar la reunión con sus amigos.

* * *

 **Es mi primer lemon y la verdad no se como quedo xD espero que les gusto, le dedico especialmente esa historia a las chicas de mi otro fic llamado "el reencuentro" algunas me pedian un lemon y no se los podia dar todavia en la historia porque seria forzarlo mucho.**

 **andrychan**

 **Alada Demon**

 **KanadeKirishima**

 **En especial a esta ultima por sus comentarios! son los mejores y siempre me sacas una sonrisa xD**


End file.
